Skipper
Skipper – samiec pingwina białobrewego i lider Oddziału Pingwinów. Jest drugim, najpulchniejszym i najniższym pingwinem w grupie (pierwszym jest Szeregowy), oraz ma granatowe oczy. Jest on jednym z czterech antagonistów w filmie Madagaskar, jako postać debiutująca, jedną z głównych postaci w filmie Madagaskar 2, postacią drugoplanową w filmie ''Madagaskar 3'', oraz jedną z czterech postaci głównych w serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru i filmie o tej samej nazwie. Jest jedynym członkiem drużyny, który bardzo dobrze pamięta życiową maksymę: "Nigdy nie wypływaj sam" w krótkometrażówce Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Misja świąteczna. Opis postaci Jest odpowiedzialny za obmyślanie taktyki i wydawanie rozkazów pozostałym członkom swojego oddziału. Jego drużyna nie radzi sobie bez niego. Zawsze, gdy są sami nie wiedzą co robić. Nikt oprócz Skippera nie umie być szefem. Jest bardzo nieufny w stosunku do innych zwierząt, z wyjątkiem Marlenki i Maurice'a. Doskonale walczy. Kowalski, Szeregowy i Rico nie potrafią go pokonać ani zaskoczyć. Widać to w odcinkach Operacja: Igła, Zemsta jest słodka i Fajny wózek. Czasem da się go pokonać, widać to w odcinku "Cześć laleczko" i "Kaboom" kiedy Rico daje lanie i jest strasznie wściekły. Zaskoczyć też można go w np. ''Akcja bez zadęcia'' i ''Pingwin, który mnie kochał''. Dla niego każdy, kto umie przeżyć wojnę nuklearną, jest w porządku. Uważa, że broń musi być niebezpieczna. Potrafi prawie wszystko zmienić w broń np. taniec (odc. Tańczący z duszami), uber-słodycz Szeregowego (odc. Za słodko), dziewczęcą delikatność (odc. Miss Ja) i wiele innych. Jedynym, z którym nie walczy, to Ponury Żniwiarz (chodzi o jego przerażającą twarz). Ma paranoję i manię prześladowczą, co niejednokrotnie sam przyznaje. Uważa, że w drużynie liczy się tylko siła (Hełm). Potrafi wyczuć strach (Przetrwać w miejskiej dżungli). Kocha sushi. Nienawidzi lukrecji (Śniegogedon) i się uśmiechać. Boi się igieł. Kolekcjonuje łzy wrogów z pola walki i naparstki z obrazkami w tematyce parków narodowych (brakuje mu tylko Yellowstone). Nienawidzi hipisów (najprawdopodobniej, dlatego że ich przekonania godzą w wyznawaną przez niego ideologią). W polskiej wersji bohaterowie bardzo rzadko zwracają się do niego po imieniu – same pingwiny tytułują go „szef”. Po imieniu do szefa zwracała się Marlenka w odcinku Zemsta jest słodka, Maurice w odcinku Dzień Króla Juliana i Marty w ''Madagwiazdce'' i Buck Rockgut (''Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota'') gdy był jego przewodnikiem duchowym. Jego najwięksi wrogowie to Doktor Bulgot – delfini geniusz zła, jak i również Hans – maskonur pochodzący z Danii, przez którego to, Skipper jest w tym kraju wrogiem publicznym numer jeden. Jego brzuch (tzw. bebech) podpowiada mu co dobre, co Kowalski nazywa jasnowidzącym jelitem. Zazwyczaj jest z nim zgodny, choć raz zdarzyło się, że się z nim nie zgadzał w odcinku Uwierz w bebech (gdy chodziło o niewinność Juliana). Z jednej strony paranoiczny i ostrożny co do innych zwierząt, Skipper w stosunku do swojego oddziału i przyjaciółki – wydry, Marlenki – jest surowym, aczkolwiek opiekuńczym i troskliwym pingwinem. Myśli o nich jak o swojej rodzinie, a o młodego Szeregowego troszczy się jak o syna. To sprawia, że w postaci szefa każdy znajdzie coś dla siebie. Mimo tego, że ma bezgraniczne zaufanie do swoich żołnierzy, w odcinku Pingwin, który mnie kochał dowiadujemy się, że ich podgląda. Przez osiem lat szef ukrywał się w dżungli w Meksyku i tam nauczył się grać na gitarze. Lubi robić sobie zdjęcia i wypoczywać na leżaku z okularami słonecznymi i lodami. Jako jedyny z drużyny zna tirowy język ([[Wielki S.T.A.N.K.|''Wielki S.T.A.N.K.]]). Lubi i pomaga dzieciom (w odc. Koleje losu'' razem z drużyną pomagają dziewczynce). Jednak raz uznał za szpiega chłopca – Ronalda, który był świadkiem ataku komandosów na wózek z preclami (odc. Szkolna wycieczka). Nie umie przyznawać się do błędów, zawsze próbuje udowodnić, że miał rację (albo zwala całą winę na Szeregowego). Ma tiki nerwowe, czasem jego prawe oko drży. Ma też słabe płuca (Operacja: Podmianka). Czasami też niestety, manipuluje członkami zespołu. Posiada niezwykły talent aktorski (odc. Dzień próby). Nazywa Króla Juliana „ogoniastym”. Ciekawostką jest to, że w Odcinku Nawiedzone zoo topił się w ściekach, choć jest ptakiem morskim. Nie istnieją dla nie go słowa nie damy rady ''i ''kotlet (może dlatego, że jak Duńczykom coś nie wyjdzie, używają owego wyrazu, ale to tylko moja hipoteza). Nie pozwala Szeregowemu żeby był smutny (Gracja na lodzie, Operacja: Podmianka). Jest bardzo silny. Potrafi pokonać w walce: Króla szczurów, Hansa, ale także Oficera X. Jako jedyny umie dowodzić ekipą (na czas gdy szef jest nieobecny kowalski przejmuje dowodzenie). Pingwiny bardzo go szanują gdyż jest on szefem, co możemy zauważyć w odcinku ''Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota''. Wygląd Skipper jest prawie najniższy z drużyny. Posiada lekką nadwagę, uważa jednak (i próbuje do tego wszystkich przekonać), że to mięśnie. Jego uśmiech jest najbardziej władczy (choć nie lubi się uśmiechać). Ma niebieskie oczy. Jego czoło jest krótkie i niskie, jak na szefa przystało. Niektórzy (Alex) uważają, że mógłby być baletnicą, ze względu na swe delikatne stopy, ale on sam temu zaprzecza i się z tym nie zgadza. Mimo że jest prawie najmniejszy z oddziału, jest najsprawniejszy i najsilniejszy. Zna wiele sztuk walki. Król Julian często naśmiewa się z jego niskiego czoła. Charakter Ma paranoję i manię prześladowczą, można to zauważyć w odcinku Wymarzone wakacje. Z niewyjaśnionych powodów nienawidzi hippisów. Walczy najlepiej z całego oddziału. Uwielbia sushi. Jest doskonale zorganizowany i potrafi skutecznie zarządzać swoim zespołem, za co podwładni bardzo go cenią. Najważniejszy dla niego jest efekt. Nie znosi marudzenia i nie rozckliwia się nad mazgajami. Silnie angażuje się w każde zadanie, a jego bujna wyobraźnia podpowiada mu wszystkie możliwe scenariusze zdarzeń (niestety, czasem te scenariusze nie są zbyt trafne, gdyż w większości są to te najgorsze możliwe). W każdym zbiegu okoliczności widzi spisek i jest przekonany, że tylko on i jego zespół są w stanie uratować sytuację. Relacje z innymi bohaterami Z Kowalskim Znają się od najmłodszych lat. Skipper zawsze pyta się Kowalskiego o opcje. W odcinku Nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia pocieszał go. Mimo, że nienawidzi jego mądrości i zwala czasem na niego winę (Operacja: Wielka Kula), szanuje Kowalskiego. Kowalski jest jego jakby zastępcą, ponieważ kiedy go nie było, np. w odcinku Potwór z głębin przejął dowodzenie, a w odcinku Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota też jakby dowodził, przejął także stanowisko szefa w odcinku ''Test na szefa'', przyjął wtedy przydomek „Komandor Kowalski”. Z Szeregowym Skipper traktuje Szeregowego prawie jak syna. Ciągle go poucza i martwi się o niego. Często czegoś mu zabrania (np. oglądania w telewizji programu o jednorożcach), ale czasem spełnia jego życzenia, z uwagi na to, że jest najmłodszy. W odcinku Operacja: Teatr uważał, że jest zdrajcą, ale był wtedy „pod wpływem” braku snu. Bywa też, że zwala na niego swoją winę. Na przynętę zawsze wybiera właśnie Szeregowego, gdyż uważa że tylko bez niego oddział sobie poradzi, i jak sam przyznaje, uważa to za wielki talent. Był z niego bardzo dumny, gdy zobaczył jak Szeregowy słucha instynktu, można to zobaczyć w odcinku ''Niewidzialny wróg'' (określa to słowami: Bravissimo Szeregowy). Z Rico Skipper szanuje Rico, on jest jakby równy jemu. Też jest dobry w walce (np. w odc. Cześć, laleczko). Kontroluje jego szaleństwo i nie pozwala jeść miałko-miałków. Rico bardzo szanuje szefa i tylko trzy razy mu się sprzeciwił, chociaż to się nie liczy, bo był wtedy w ciele Ryśka, w drugim przypadku przez Juliana stał się maszyną destrukcji, a w trzecim zwariował przez panienkę z gadającym chipem. Kiedy szefa nie ma, Rico się denerwuje i wyciąga misia. Szef lubi swego żołnierza za to, że działa bez zasad. Z Manfredim i Johnsonem Skipper dużo o nich wspomnia, gdy stracił pamięć pierwszą rzeczą jaką sobie przypomniał byli właśnie Manfredi i Johnson. W odcinku Chrupki w pudle wyznaje, że za nimi tęskni. W odcinku ''Powrót Zemsty Doktora Bulgota'' delfin słyszy w myślach szefa, jak ten mówi: „Spokojnie Manfredi, wyjdziecie z tego”. Mimo, że Skipper tęskni za towarzyszami, podkreśla ich bezmyślność za każdym razem gdy przytacza coraz to inną wersję ich śmierci. W odcinku Pingwin który mnie kochał po raz pierwszy występują Manfredi i Johnson. Z Marlenką Marlenka lubi Skippera. Uwielbia jego lekką paranoję polegającą na widzeniu w każdym wroga. Wspomina ona o tym w odcinku Niewidzialny wróg. Uratowała mu życie (odc. Nawiedzone zoo), za co Skipper był jej wdzięczny. Ten często ją poniża, więc czasem się na niego wścieka. Skipper uważa, że jest słodka i naiwna (odc. Sublokatorka). Raz się w niej nieświadomie zakochał (odc. Biała dama). Z Królem Julianem Lemur denerwuje Skippera. W odcinku Najlepszy wróg okazuje się, że uważa go za wroga, choć to do końca nie jest prawdą, bo szef zawsze go ratuje, a w odcinku Zemsta Doktora Bulgota pozwolił mu być swoim NPŚ-em (najlepszym przyjacielem na świecie), ale tylko wtedy kiedy nikt nie może tego rozszyfrować. Nawet doktor Bulgot uznał Juliana za przyjaciela Skippera, a w odcinku Wielki S.T.A.N.K. ''Skipper urania łzę, gdy wspomina dzieje z lemurem (ale dla tego że zmarnował przy nim swój czas). Jednym słowem Julian i Skipper z jednej strony są przyjaciółmi, a z drugiej wrogami. Prawdopodobnie, nieświadomie są najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Z Utajnionym Są ostrymi rywalami i przeciwieństwami, jeśli chodzi o strategię. Utajniony się cały czas upierał, że do zwycięstwa niezbędne są technologia i plan. Skipper po pewnym czasie stwierdził, że tylko w ten sposób mogą uratować Szeregowego, lecz okazało się, że strategia Wiatru Północy jest bezskuteczna. Z Alexem Skipper wraz z oddziałem wielokrotnie pomagali lwu i jego przyjaciołom w trudnych sytuacjach. W związku z przekonaniem pingwina, iż ssaki nie grzeszą inteligencją (odc. [[Miss Ja|''Miss Ja]]), uważa Alexa za lalusia i magnes na zwiedzających Central Park Zoo. Jednak w odcinku ''Powrót Zemsty Doktora Bulgota'' Alex okazał się być przewodnikiem duchowym Skippera, co świadczy jednak, że pingwin ma do niego szacunek. Z Generałem Shingenem Chociaż generał Shingen nie żyje od wielu wieków, Skipper uważał go za swojego mentora. Wszystko, co wie o walce nauczył się od japońskiego wojownika. W odc. ''Operacja: Jednorożec Apokalipsy'' znajduje jego miecz w muzeum, lecz Szeregowy przypadkowo tłucze wazon będący mieszkaniem Kuchikukana – demona, który kiedyś został pokonany przez generała. W tym odcinku Skipper wielokrotnie odnosił się do z wojownika z honorem. Związki *Miał związek z sokołem wędrownym o imieniu Kitka w odc. Sokół i Kocha. *Pobrał się z lalką Lolą w Madagaskarze 2, jednak rozwiedli się z niewiadomych przyczyn. *Wpadła mu w oko również Marlenka, ale nie wiedział, że to ona bo miała wybielone futro (odc. ''Biała dama''). *W jednym odcinku mówił przez sen „Nie, Doris, Kowalski nie może się dowiedzieć!”, co wskazywało by na ich romans, lecz najprawdopodobniej to był tylko sen. *W pewnym odcinku opowiedział innym pingwinom, że miał kiedyś idealny dzień i spędził go z pingwinką (wyglądała mniej więcej jak on tylko, że w wersji żeńskiej). Ciekawostki *Skipper ma chorobliwy lęk przed zastrzykami, co można zobaczyć w odcinku Operacja: Igła. *W oryginalnej wersji, pingwiny zwracają się do Skippera po imieniu, natomiast w polskiej wersji nazywają go "szefem". *Jest ewidencja, że jeden z wrogów Skippera, maskonur zwany Hans, podkochuje się w nim. *Chociaż Skipper nie szanuje ssaków, Marlenka jest jego bliską przyjaciółką. *Gdy w odcinku Pan Talon, Kowalski pokazywał zdjęcia Skippera z jego innymi alter ego, może być możliwe, że pingwin był utalentowanym aktorem/piosenkarzem, albo przebierał się incognito podczas misji. *Po walce z Hansem w Kopenhadze, Skipper został nazwany największym wrogiem numer jeden Danii. *Lubi twarde poduszki. *Jest jedynym pingwinem, który ma tego samego aktora podkładającego głos (Tom McGrath i Grzegorz Pawlak) przez całą trylogię Madagaskaru. *Gdy jeden z jego członków grupy umiera, albo zostaje zabrany, krzyczy jego imię bardzo głośno. Jest to jeden z jego gagów trwających. *Skipper zawsze pije o poranku kawę rybną. *Gdy jest wściekły, czy dostaje zastrzyk, bardzo głośno krzyczy. *Wierzy, że brytyjski akcent Szeregowego jest fałszywy. * Gdy jedna z kobiet w odcinku Drobnym drukiem nazwała go "puszystym", Skipper sam stwierdził, że jest muskularny. * Skipper niekiedy nazywa inne zwierzęta z serii przezwiskami. Najczęściej, nazywa Króla Juliana "Ogoniastym", Morta "Smutnookim", czy Masona i Edka "Człekokształtnymi". * Na plakacie promującym Madagaskar, Skipper został nazwany jako Joe Penguin. * W filmie krótkometrażowym, Pingwiny z Madagaskaru: Misja świąteczna, poprawiał życiową maksymę, którą źle powiedzieli Szeregowy i Kowalski. Była nią "Zawsze upewnij się, czy ryba jest świeża", jest ona życiową maksymą morsów. * W kilku odcinkach, tj. Król jest sam, Operacja: Jajko, Bombowa rozrywka, Chrupki w pudle, Wielki S.T.A.N.K, czy Noc Wezuwiuszów, miał on bardzo dobre zachowanie. * Jest to widziane w kilku odcinkach, a pierwszy raz zostało to wspomniane w odcinku Gorzka prawda przez Szeregowego, że Skipper ma strasznie kruche ego. W tym samym odcinku, Szeregowy po wypiciu serum prawdy, był on szczery, i stwierdził, że jego sandacz w majonezie smakuje jak "gluty koczkodana". Zmartwiony pingwin wtedy powiedział, że jego całe życie jest farsą. Piosenki Poniżej znajduje się lista piosenek w wykonaniu Skippera. *''Piosenka świąteczna'' (Przedświąteczna gorączka) – razem z resztą zwierząt z zoo i mieszkańcami parku. *''Pamięć już wróciła mi'' (Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota) – z Alexem, Bulgotem, resztą pingwinów i Julianem. *''Ptasząt śpiew (''Wrażliwy Rysiek) – z innymi pingwinami i Ryśkiem. Galeria Skipper01.png|Zdjęcie promocyjne małego Skipper'a z filmu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru. Skipper02.png Skipper03.png Skipper04.png Skipper-penguins-of-madagascar-31519204-595-510.jpg s1.jpg s2.jpeg s3.jpg s4.jpeg s5.jpg s6.png|Zdjęcie Skipper'a promujące serial. s7.jpg s8.jpg s9.jpg|Skipper w odcinku "Korona za Rozum". s10.jpg s11.jpg|Skipper jako maluch w odcinku "Mały ptaszek". s12.jpg s13.jpg s14.jpg|Skipper cierpiąc na bezsenność w odcinku "Operacja: Teatr". s15.jpg s16.jpg s17.jpg s18.jpg s19.jpg s20.jpg s21.jpg skipper_action.png 1552027620940.png 1552118704981.png 1552118656891.png 1552027595764.png 1552118572697.png 1552027414873.png 1552027042106.png 1552027138723.png 1552027027961.png Tyuh.png Tfyh.png Uhy.png Hggag.png Gfafs.png Pokjn.png Fdas.png Gadg.png Hasd.png Sasa.png Polh.png Pingwins6.png Pingwins5.png Pingwins4.png Pingwins3.png Pingwins2.png Pingwins1.png Pingwins 10.png Pingwins 9.png Pingwins 8.png Pingwins 7.png Pingwins7.png Pingwins 15.png Pingwins 14.png Pingwins 13.png Pingwins 12.png Pingwins 11.png Pingwins 27.png Pingwins 26.png Pingwins 25.png Pingwins 24.png Pingwins 23.png Pingwins 22.png Pingwins 21.png Pingwins 18.png Pingwins 17.png Pingwins 16.png Pingwiny 4.png Pingwiny 3.png Pingwiny 2.png Pingwiny.png Oddział S 4.png Oddział S3.png Oddział S 2.png Oddział S.png Baza.jpg Oddział S 9.png Oddział S 8.png Oddział S 7.png Oddział S 6.png Oddział S 5.png P z M 5.png P z M 3.png P z M 2.png P z M2.png P z M.png P. z M..png P z M 9.png P z M 8.png P z M 7.png P z M 6.png Zobacz też en:Skipper Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar 2 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar 3 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Oddział Skippera Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagwiazdka Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Zakochany Madagaskar Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie